Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for quantitatively identifying relevant HLA-bound peptide antigens from primary tissue specimens on a large scale. This method can not only be used for the development of peptide vaccines, but is also highly valuable for a molecularly defined immuno-monitoring and the identification of new antigens for any immunotherapeutic strategy in which HLA-restricted antigenic determinants function as targets, such as a variety of subunit vaccines or adoptive T-cell transfer approaches in cancer, or infectious and autoimmune diseases.
Description of the Related Art
Development of cancer immuno-therapeutics and immuno-therapies of autoimmune and infectious diseases aiming to induce the immune system's T-cell arm to fight cancer might be substantially improved by a profound knowledge of human leukocyte antigen (HLA)-bound peptide presentation levels on primary malignant tissues. This information is relevant for peptide vaccines in particular as well as for any other type of T-cell vaccine based on molecular entities such as protein, DNA or RNA. This kind of quantitative data has not been available on an “omics”-scale before, because common quantitation methods have so far mostly relied on differential chemical labeling strategies requiring that all samples to be compared are processed within a single experiment, which severely limited the possible scale of such investigations.
A method for identifying peptides a above avoiding the “reverse immunology”-associated problem was disclosed in EP1508047B1. As described above, this method can not be used for the quantitation of said peptides. Another method employing a labeling strategy was disclosed in WO 2005/076009 which allowed for some quantitation, but not on a larger scale. Other labels were disclosed, for example, in WO 03/025576 or by Martin et al in Proteomics 2003, 3, 2208-2220.
Another method was disclosed by Fortier et al (The MHC class I peptide repertoire is molded by the transcriptome, JEM, Vol. 205, No. 3, Mar. 17, 2008 595-610). This method has the disadvantages that it requires the dissection of MHC-bound peptides from non-MHC-binding peptides due to acid elution. This is performed using b2m-knockout cell lines: Thus, this method can not be used for primary—patient—tumour materials. In the method, primary murine thymocytes were compared to the murine EL4 cell line. The starting amounts had been adjusted by measuring MHC I molecules. This alone is a strong restriction of the method disclosed by Fortier et al. Furthermore, a normalization as it would be required for primary tissues of different sizes and tissue origin was not applied. Rather, balanced starting materials were used making normalization obsolete. However, normalization is absolutely necessary for primary (patient) materials.
Stimulation of an immune response is dependent upon the presence of antigens recognized as foreign by the host immune system. The discovery of the existence of tumor associated and disease antigens has raised the possibility of using a host's immune system to intervene in tumor growth. Various mechanisms of harnessing both the humoral and cellular arms of the immune system are currently being explored for cancer immunotherapy.
Specific elements of the cellular immune response are capable of specifically recognizing and destroying tumor cells. The isolation of cytotoxic T-cells (CTL) from tumor-infiltrating cell populations or from peripheral blood suggests that such cells play an important role in natural immune defenses against cancer. CD8-positive T-cells (T-CD8+) in particular, which recognize peptides bound to class I molecules of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC). These peptides of usually 8 to 10 amino acid residues are derived from proteins or defective ribosomal products (DRIPS) located in the cytosol, play an important role in this response. Human MHC-molecules are also designated as human leukocyte-antigens (HLA).
There are two classes of MHC-molecules: MHC class I molecules that can be found on most cells having a nucleus. MHC molecules are composed of a alpha heavy chain and beta-2-microglobulin (MHC class I receptors) or an alpha and a beta chain (MHC class II receptors), respectively. Their three-dimensional conformation results in a binding groove, which is used for non-covalent interaction with peptides. MHC class I present peptides that result from proteolytic cleavage of predominantly endogenous proteins, DRIPs and larger peptides. MHC class II molecules can be found predominantly on professional antigen presenting cells (APCs), and primarily present peptides of exogenous or transmembrane proteins that are taken up by APCs during the course of endocytosis, and are subsequently processed. Complexes of peptide and MHC class I molecules are recognized by CD8-positive cytotoxic T-lymphocytes bearing the appropriate TCR (T-cell receptor), whereas complexes of peptide and MHC class II molecules are recognized by CD4-positive-helper-T cells bearing the appropriate TCR. It is well known that the TCR, the peptide and the MHC are thereby present in a stoichiometric amount of 1:1:1.
For a peptide to trigger (elicit) a cellular immune response, it must bind to an MHC-molecule. This process is dependent on the allele of the MHC-molecule and specific polymorphisms of the amino acid sequence of the peptide. MHC-class-I-binding peptides are usually 8-12 amino acid residues in length and usually contain two conserved residues (“anchors”) in their sequence that interact with the corresponding binding groove of the MHC-molecule. In this way each MHC allele has a “binding motif” determining which peptides can bind specifically to the binding groove.
In the MHC class I dependent immune reaction, peptides not only have to be able to bind to certain MHC class I molecules being expressed by tumor cells, they also have to be recognized by T cells bearing specific T cell receptors (TCR).
The antigens that are recognized by the tumor specific cytotoxic T lymphocytes, that is, their epitopes, can be molecules derived from all protein classes, such as enzymes, receptors, transcription factors, etc. which are expressed and, as compared to unaltered cells of the same origin, up-regulated in cells of the respective tumor.
The current classification of tumor associated or disease associated antigens comprises the following major groups:
Cancer-testis antigens: The first TAAs [tumor-associated antigens; disease-associated antigens are abbreviated DAA] ever identified that can be recognized by T cells belong to this class, which was originally called cancer-testis (CT) antigens because of the expression of its members in histologically different human tumors and, among normal tissues, only in spermatocytes/spermatogonia of testis and, occasionally, in placenta. Since the cells of testis do not express class I and II HLA molecules, these antigens cannot be recognized by T cells in normal tissues and can therefore be considered as immunologically tumor-specific. Well-known examples for CT antigens are the MAGE family members or NY-ESO-1.
Differentiation antigens: These TAAs are shared between tumors and the normal tissue from which the tumor arose; most are found in melanomas and normal melanocytes. Many of these melanocyte lineage-related proteins are involved in the biosynthesis of melanin and are therefore not tumor specific but nevertheless are widely used for cancer immunotherapy. Examples include, but are not limited to, tyrosinase and Melan-A/MART-1 for melanoma or PSA for prostate cancer.
Over-expressed TAAs: Genes encoding widely expressed TAAs have been detected in histologically different types of tumors as well as in many normal tissues, generally with lower expression levels. It is possible that many of the epitopes processed and potentially presented by normal tissues are below the threshold level for T-cell recognition, while their over-expression in tumor cells can trigger an anticancer response by breaking previously established tolerance. Prominent examples for this class of TAAs are Her-2/neu, Survivin, Telomerase or WT1.
Tumor specific antigens: These unique TAAs arise from mutations of normal genes (such as β-catenin, CDK4, etc.). Some of these molecular changes are associated with neoplastic transformation and/or progression. Tumor specific antigens are generally able to induce strong immune responses without bearing the risk for autoimmune reactions against normal tissues. On the other hand, these TAAs are in most cases only relevant to the exact tumor on which they were identified and are usually not shared between many individual tumors.
TAAs arising from abnormal post-translational modifications: Such TAAs may arise from proteins which are neither specific nor over-expressed in tumors but nevertheless become tumor associated by posttranslational processes primarily active in tumors. Examples for this class arise from altered glycosylation patterns leading to novel epitopes in tumors as for MUC1 or events like protein splicing during degradation which may or may not be tumor specific.
Oncoviral proteins: These TAAs are viral proteins that may play a critical role in the oncogenic process and, because they are foreign (not of human origin), they can evoke a T-cell response. Examples of such proteins are the human papilloma type 16 virus proteins, E6 and E7, which are expressed in cervical carcinoma.
For proteins to be recognized by cytotoxic T-lymphocytes as tumor-specific or -associated antigens or disease-specific or -associated antigens, and to be used in a therapy, particular prerequisites must be fulfilled. The antigen should be expressed mainly by tumor cells or infected cells and not at all or only in comparably small amounts by normal healthy tissues, for example less by the factor 5, 10 or more.
In infectious diseases there are two possibilities, first the infected cells express an antigen not expressed by healthy cells—directly associated to the infection—or the infected cells over-express an antigen expressed only in very small amounts by healthy cells—the over-expression of an antigen normally found in the peptidome of a healthy cell.
It is furthermore desirable, that the respective antigen is not only present in a type of tumor, infection or strain, but also in high concentrations (i.e. copy numbers of the respective peptide per cell). Tumor-specific and tumor-associated antigens and disease-specific or disease-associated antigens are often derived from proteins directly involved in transformation of a normal cell to a tumor/infected cell due to a function e.g. in cell cycle control or suppression of apoptosis.
In the case of cancer, additional downstream targets of the proteins directly causative for a transformation may be upregulated and thus may be indirectly tumor-associated. Such indirect tumor-associated antigens may also be targets of a vaccination approach (Singh-Jasuja H., Emmerich N. P., Rammensee H. G., Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 2004 March; 453 (3): 187-95). In both cases, it is essential that epitopes are present in the amino acid sequence of the antigen, since such a peptide (“immunogenic peptide”) that is derived from a tumor associated or disease associated antigen should lead to an in vitro or in vivo T-cell-response.
Basically, any peptide which is able to bind a MHC molecule may function as a T-cell epitope. A prerequisite for the induction of an in vitro or in vivo T-cell-response is the presence of a T cell with a corresponding TCR and the absence of immunological tolerance for this particular epitope.
Therefore, TAAs and DAAs are a starting point for the development of a tumor vaccine. The methods for identifying and characterizing the TAAs and DAAs are based on the use of CTL that can be isolated from patients or healthy subjects, or they are based on the generation of differential transcription profiles or differential peptide expression patterns between tumors and normal tissues.
However, the identification of genes over-expressed in tumor tissues or human tumor cell lines, or selectively expressed in such tissues or cell lines, does not provide precise information as to the use of the antigens being transcribed from these genes in an immune therapy. This is because only an individual subpopulation of epitopes of these antigens are suitable for such an application since a T cell with a corresponding TCR has to be present and immunological tolerance for this particular epitope needs to be absent or minimal. It is therefore important to select only those peptides from over-expressed or selectively expressed proteins that are presented in connection with MHC molecules against which a functional T cell can be found. Such a functional T cell is defined as a T cell which upon stimulation with a specific antigen can be clonally expanded and is able to execute effector functions (“effector T cell”).
T-helper cells play an important role in orchestrating the effector function of CTLs in anti-tumor immunity. T-helper cell epitopes that trigger a T-helper cell response of the TH1 type support effector functions of CD8-positive killer T cells, which include cytotoxic functions directed against tumor cells displaying tumor-associated peptide/MHC complexes on their cell surfaces. In this way tumor-associated T-helper cell peptide epitopes, alone or in combination with other tumor-associated peptides, can serve as active pharmaceutical ingredients of vaccine compositions which stimulate anti-tumor immune responses.